disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Anna in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen 2014-01-12_05.44.10_am.png|Anna and Elsa as kids Anna_thinking.png 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o1_1280.png|Building a snowman (Olaf) tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o2_1280.png Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg little-anna-olaf.png little elsa-little anna.png|Playtime Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_05.58.48_am.png Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o3_1280.png|Young Anna tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o6_1280.png|"I never see you anymore" tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o7_1280.png|"We used to be best buddies..." tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o10_1280.png|"...It doesn't have to be a snowman." LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Young Anna 2014-01-12_05.55.09_am.png 2014-01-12_05.55.31_am.png|Tick-tock tick-tock Teen-Princess-Anna.jpg|15-year-old Anna 2014-01-12_05.49.45_am.png|Hugging her parents (one last time) Sadanna.png Annaknockthedoor.png 2013-12-03_08.52.03_pm.png|Do you want to build a snowman? 2014-01-12_06.36.37_am.png Anna-waking up.png 2014-01-12_06.47.43_am.png|Beginning of "For the First Time in Forever" 2014-01-12_06.48.08_am.png|''I didn't know they did that anymore! 2014-01-12_06.52.56_am.png|''But wow! Am I so ready...'' 2014-01-12_06.53.12_am.png|'Cause for the first time in forever 2014-01-12_06.53.22_am.png|''There'll be music, there'll be light!'' 2014-01-12_06.53.44_am.png|''For the first time in forever'' 46634566.jpg|''Don't know if I'm elated or gassy'' 2014-01-12_06.58.14_am.png|''I won't be alone'' 2014-01-12_06.41.04_am.png|(gasps) "What if I meet The One?" 2014-01-12_06.41.59_am.png|''Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace...'' 2014-01-12_06.43.02_am.png|''I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!'' 2014-01-12_07.02.28_am.png|''For the first time in forever, there'll be magic there'll be fun'' 2014-01-12_07.02.53_am.png|''For the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.16_am.png|''...I could be noticed by someone...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.25_am.png|''And I know it is totally crazy...'' Lisa Swing Painting Part 2.jpg|''...to dream I'd find romance...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.37_am.png|''But for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance!'' 2014-01-12_07.07.26_am.png|''It's only for today!'' 2014-01-12_07.09.37_am.png|''I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!'' 2014-01-12_07.10.08_am.png|''A chance to find true love!'' 2014-01-12_07.13.14_am.png|''I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today!'' 2014-01-12_06.44.41_am.png 2014-01-12 07.16.17 am.png 99764348.jpg|"I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg Smileanna.png Queenelsaofarendelle.png Princessandqueen.png Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png Forzen_Sisters.png Princessannaandqueenelsa.png 456333356.jpg Annaandthedukeofweselton.png WeaselTown_Anna2.jpg Anna upside down.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|"I wish it could be like this all the time." Butitcannot.png Annadancewithhans.png tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o10_1280.png Hansannalove.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|''But with you...'' (Hans: But with you...) tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o4_1280.jpg Frozen_anna_and_hans4.jpg Liaod.jpg|''Jinx again!'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o4_1280.png|''Our mental synchronization'' Frozen_anna_and_hans2.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o3_1280.png|''...oor...'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o5_1280.png|Hans: "Can I say something crazy?" tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o6_1280.png|Hans: "Will you marry me?" Anna's Answer is Yes.jpg|"Yes!" Wewanttogetmarried.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg 3461356.jpg|"What?" tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o8_1280.png|"...any more." Confusedandangryanna.png 442344.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg Frozen- 2013- hans- anna.JPG|"I'm completely ordinary!" Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-17h59m07s95.png 2245533.jpg|"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna-with-your-horse.jpg tumblr_mz2dnyTXXR1tpo3i4o1_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 06.55.39 am.png F147896325.jpg|Getting cold feet F258463719.jpg|Made it to Oaken's lodge Oaken Mickey.jpg 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Hr Frozen 11.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken2.png 49272598262.jpg|"Ooh. That's a rough business to be in right now." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg Annakristoffandsven.png Takemetothenorthmountain.png 15-0_010-00_0037.jpg|"Look, I know how to stop this winter." Ridingthecarriage.png 9865425.jpg|"I like fast!" Princessannadisneyfrozen.png Kristoff-and-anna.png Theangryanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-4901.jpg Anna-kristoff-from-disney-frozen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg Frozen-disney-princess-35835565-640-266.jpg 44234566.jpg 88644598643.jpg F456321987.jpg|"I don't want it!" 1273635373).jpg 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o8_1280.png|"Well, almost." 828373636.jpg Ilovethenewnose.png Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg Yournameisolaf.png 23563676.jpg 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|Kristoff: "I'm gonna tell him." 34642236.jpg tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o9_1280.png annaclimbing.png 2013-11-09 06.57.41 am.png|"Catch!" 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png 4325753334.jpg|Olaf: "Do you think she knows how to knock?" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o3_1280.jpg Annaattheicecastle.png tumblr_mu3tgn0D191qdubwvo3_1280.jpg.jpg Beautifulicecastle.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg Meetelsaattheicecastle.png Annaaskelsatogohome.png Annaandolafmeetelsa.png Waitaminuteelsa.png Walkedinthestairs.png Forthefirsttimeinforeverreprise.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png Elsasingingreprisesong.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa3.jpg Frozen_anna3.jpg Frozen_anna_and_elsa2.jpg 2013-11-09 06.56.26 am.png Tumblr n09zn0P1nZ1tpo3i4o1 1280.jpg|Anna's heart frozen by Elsa Annaareyouokay.png Ineverletyougo.png 44225677.jpg|"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Meetthemarshmallow.png 8862525253.jpg|"It is not nice to throw people!" Frozen-snowball.jpg|Anna preparing to throw a snowball at Marshmallow tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o4_1280.png ,nfccdd.jpg annalooking.png Disneyfrozen_HDpic23321.jpg Kristoffanna2.png 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png Heysvenyoufoundus.png Fallsintosnows.png Kristoffanna3.png Kristoffanna4.png Kristoffanna5.png Kristoffanna6.png 4565434.jpg|Anna: "I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair!" Kristoff: "No, yours is turning white!" 3665444.jpg|"Does it look bad?" 43223455.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg 572367.jpg|Olaf: (whispers) "He's craaaazy!" Therocksismoving.png Whatisgoingon.png Meetthetrolls.png 2014-01-12_04.52.39_am.png|Bulda: "...strong teeth!" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Anna smiling in FixerUpper.jpg Annaandthetrolls.png FixerUpper snapshot.jpg 2014-01-12_04.55.01_am.png|Bulda: "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed." 2014-01-12_04.55.33_am.png|Bulda: "Throw a little love their way!" 2014-01-12_04.56.06_am.png Theonlyfixerupper.jpg 2014-01-12_04.57.02_am.png|"Wait, what?" Aniceinyourheart.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco6_1280.png 87345655.jpg HansBetrayel.jpg|Anna discovering Hans' true intentions Hans-candel-Anna.jpg Anna Shocked.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"You're no match for Elsa." Frozen_anna2.jpg Screencapolanna.jpg FROZEN_4832.jpg -frozen-olaf_anna.jpg Frozen_2443.jpg Frozen_anna6.jpg olaf-with-anna.png Frozen_anna5.jpg 257643467.jpg 56436777.jpg|Anna's hands are slightly freezing Underthefrozenheart.png|"Kristoff." 2014-01-12_04.16.58_am.png|Anna interfering with Hans a moment before freezing to death. tumblr_mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo2_1280.png|Anna's last breath 2014-01-12_04.16.43_am.png|Anna's frozen face. Annaandelsafrozen9.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Anna's body thawed 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png 1889023 10152134660631855 1438524692 o.jpg Trueloveofthesisters.png 2013-11-15 08.49.52 pm.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_04.27.20_am.png|"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Tumblr n0pu6mdbm91r2wefoo1 500.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png|Anna hugging Elsa as she glances at Kristoff tumblr_n19jfhi3CH1qhya14o1_1280.jpg Kristoff-anna-HD.png Krissanna.jpg Anna-kristoff-we-may.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Skatesfrozen.jpg ''Frozen Fever Frozen fever 2.jpg|Anna sleeping Frozen-Fever-40.png|Elsa wakes up Anna Frozen fever 1.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their new gowns Frozen fever 15.jpg|Anna's dress receives a fancy makeover Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-289.jpg Elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Receiving an Olaf cuckoo clock Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-353.jpg|Anna finds a sandwich Frozen fever 4.jpg|Anna and her family Frozen fever 16.jpg|The sisters riding a bike Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-380.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg Frozen Fever 32.jpg Frozen fever 13.jpg Anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Anna takes a bite out of her sandwich Frozen-Fever-51.jpg Frozen-Fever-49.jpg|Anna overloaded with presents Frozen-Fever-46.jpg|"Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!" Frozen fever 17.jpg|Anna amazed at what she sees Frozen Fever 38.png Frozen-Fever-56.jpg|Kristoff presents Anna her birthday cake Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Anna taking care of a bedridden Elsa Television It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Frozen.png|Anna in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series ''Once Upon a Time'' Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg|Anna and Elsa standing in front of their parents grave Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Ouat401hd 0560.jpg 402 02.png|Anna meets David 402 10.png Once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png Ingrid anna.png|Anna meets her aunt OUAT-406-3.png Ingrid anna 1.png OuatElsaTrapped.png|Anna traps her sister in the urn Ingrid freezes Arendelle.png Black Beard 409.png 409ToDeath.png ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg|Reunited with Elsa Photo-3.png 0 ingrid letter.png 410HappyIngrid.png Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg 4x10 Anna Elsa Ingrid adieux larmes.png Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries